The Rise And Fall Of Flash Flybolter
"Suriving is one thing, living is another." CC-432 nicknamed "Flash" for his quick reflects, or Flybolter for his superb piloting skills, was one of the few clone troopers that had special Arc trooper Commando training. He is a brave soldier that served a crucial role in the famous Clone Wars. Flash was also a part of the restistance movement against the Empire ( the Rebel Alliance ) in his last days. 'Early Clone Wars:' 'In The Beginning' My name is Flash Flybolter. My first battle took place on the desert planet of Geonosis. It was the very first one, when the Clone Wars began, and the history of the clone troopers was making its way through time. It was a huge battle; over 70 jedi were killed, along with over 300 clone troopers. Luckily, I made it through the droid's line of fire. And the Republic forced the Separtists into a final retreat. 'The Hyena Brigade' After the Battle of Geonosis, Flash was assighned to the squad, The Hyena Brigade. About 2 days after he was assigned to the squad, there was a mission. The Brigade would go to Umbara, where they would go over the plan of attack. Once they had figured out their strategy, they moved out. While arc trooper Warrior and Commander Burner went out into the field, Flash was assigned to a different postion. While there, he saw a rancor! He fought and killed the beast. When he reported this to his squad and described it, he was shocked to learn that no clone had ever killed that kind of rancor and that it was a very rare kind. Burner was impressed and rewarded Flash for his actions. 'The Separtsist Base' While doing a patrol on Carlac, Flash discovered a hidden Separtist outpost. He alerted the Brigade and they immedietly invaded the base, only to find that it was a trap. Count Dooku was waiting for them. He knocked out Marn and then faced Flash. The skilled trooper tried his best, but was just no match for the evil Sith Lord. Dooku cut off Flash's arm and forced- pushed him against the wall. Despite his horrible wound, Flash faced him again, but the Sith deafeted him leaving him to die, with an open face wound and a severed arm. Marn awoke to see Flash laying beside him, completely still. Marn felt for a pulse and luckily this time there was one. Marn took Flash to the base and alerted trooper Joe, the squad's medic, He was highly skilled, and with much treatment Flash would be back in fighting shape in less than a week. Battle of Kamino Soon after Joining the Brigade, Flash and the rest of the Hyena were shipped out to Kamino to hold off the Separatist invasion. The battle was long and tough. General Greivous attacked the Brigade, killing many of the squad's men, but the Brigade held their ground. Flash was sent to the lower levels to secure the clone DNA room. Suddenly Ventress came out of nowhere and attacked Flash. He kept up the fire and eventually even managed to wound the Sith with a shot to the shoulder. Finally Flash was forced to fall back, but not without a good fight. As Flash looked back he saw Anakin Skywalker coming behind Ventress and attacking her. Flash was relieved. At last, the huge battle came to an end and the Brigade met up with each other on board a Republic Cruiser. Burner heard Flash's report of the fight with the Sith, and was impressed. Flash was later granted the rank of Lieutenant for his bold work. The Outer Rim Era The Hyena Brigade's next deployment took place at the planet of Teth. Flash was not a part of the mission. Flash was sent on a very important mission on Felucia with Captain Rex and the 212 legion. While leading the Rouge Battalion into the deeper forests of Felucia, Flash discovered a huge tank. The squad took it down with few casualties, but it sent reinforcements! More tanks and Droidekas joined the scene and a massive battle broke out. In the end, Flash and the others destroyed the Separatist's forces, but most of the men had been wiped out. The next day, Flash met up with the Hyena at their base. Flash was very sad to hear what had happened. A new recruit, Jiian, and trooper Galak had been killed. Flash was angry that he wasn't there to help save them. The Brigade would soon recover and be ready for battle once again. Darkness On Umbara Flash was sent on another lone mission at the darkened world of Umbara with Captain Rex. Flash became very fond of the Captain. Captain Rex, Flash, and the 501st legion all came together in a single, huge battle. Soon Flash was informed that General Krell was a traitor. Flash was enraged, and joined Captain Rex and arc trooper Fives to destroy the Sith. Many clones were killed at the wrath of Krell, including many troopers Flash knew and trusted. This was too much for Flash; he sent out some of the best clo ne troopers to capture Krell along with himself. All the clones were killed but Flash still remained; he kept shooting and shooting, not ever stopping. Finally, he managed to wound Krell. Filled with rage, Krell attacked Flash. He quickly dodged the strike of the saber and shot more laser bolts. Suddenly, the sith cut Flash's blaster in half; Flash took out his knife and attacked Krell, knocking a lightsaber out of his hands. Flash quickly grabbed it and fought with sabers. Flash was suprisingly very skilled with the sword. He struck Krell on the leg, and fell down to the ground. Flash aimed the lightsaber at Krell's face and finished the job. 'Lair Of Greivous' The Brigade was soon informed that the Republic had located a planet in the far sectors of the Outer Rim that they believed was General Greivous's place to lie low. The Hyena took a small transport ship, so they would not be detected. Flash and Warrior led the group into a small structure. It was a dark, terrible place. Suddenly 2 magna droids came out and attacked the Brigade, killing 5 of their men. Flash took out his Blaster pistols and destroyed the droids. Flash told Warrior to take the wounded back to the ship. Warrior hastily agreed, and headed back. Flash and the remaining 7 men continued on. Suddenly, Flash spotted a laser door making it impossible to enter the small room beind it. Then lasers everywhere were suddenly activated, blocking their escape. An evil laugh broke the silence. Behind the laser door stood General Greivous! He opened the laser door with a code, and walked out. He activated his lightsabers and attacked them, killing all the men. Greivous then faced Flash. They fought, each skilled,but finally Greivous won. He knocked out Flash. When he awoke, Flash found himself in a medical bay. There he saw Warrior, who told him he was going to be fine. 'Sith Academy' The Hyena was soon sent to the darkened world of Umbara to secure an Ancient Sith Academy in the Northern sectors of the planet. Flash had been to this planet before, and knew the sooner they got off Umbara, the better. They soon arrived at the temple, atonished at how huge the structure was. Knowing there was no time to lose, Burner led the men inside. Rivers of lava lighted their way. Suddenly 3 Sith apprentices spotted them and attacked. The men took them out with ease and continued on. Many more Sith confronted them, and were defeated as the Brigade pushed on. Flash suddenly spotted a Sith Lor d in a room in front of them; Marn activated his lightsaber and led the men inside. They quickly made a perimeter around him, blocking his escape. Suddenly 5 Sith, unlike the others, came in out of nowhere and attacked them, ultimetly resulting in the loss of 3 of the men's lives. At last, the Brigade took the Sith down, but the squad lost half their men in the fight. The Brigade continued on. Marn planted explosives everywhere and set them on a timer. Suddenly, Warrior motioned for the men to get down. There in front of them, in the next room, stood Darth Maul! They came out of hiding and attacked him. Enraged, he fought back. Then Savage Opress came and attacked them. After severe casualties the Brigade was forced to retreat. Weary, the remaining 6 men made it out of the Temple and arrived safely at their base. Though sad for their losses, the Brigade recruited many brave, willing soldiers who would join them on their future missions. 'Smugglers On Mygeeto' While fighting to control the dangerous world of Mygeeto, the Hyena's best scout, Crix, learned of a smuggling operation between Weequal pirates and the Seperatists. Pirates were trading special Hydrogen T1 Blasters in exchange for a truly huge amount of credits. These blasters would literally melt through clone armor. When the Brigade learned this, they knew that if the Seperatists got their hands on those, they would cut a hole in the Republic and would eventually even win the war. The Brigade could not let this happen. The troops immediately moved out to stop the operation. 4 or 5 miles from the Repulibs outpost, they reached their destination. Flash peered above the rocks to see a pirate camp! In this camp, were dozens and dozens of pirate scum. Flash's face darkened as he saw pirates loading crates full of the T1 Blasters onto speeders. Those blasters would kill thousands of men and crush the Republic. All these filthy pirates care about is their profit, Flash thought grimly as he followed the others closer to the camp. Suddenly, a pirate spotted them. He yelled for his comp anions, and they drew their blasters. Flash pulled out his Arc 1 pistols, and a battle broke out! One pirate pulled a blaster from a crate and shot it at Resh. It cut through the armor like paper, and the young soldier fell to the ground. Flash ran to Resh's side, despite the countless cries of the Brigade telling him not to. When he reached him, he realized it was too late. The brave soldier's pulse slowed and came to a stop. Resh was dead. "This is war, Flash." Castor would have said if he were here. Flash still could not believe that Resh was...gone. Slowly, the pirates' blasters drove Flash to the rocks. The pirate who had killed Resh walked up to the body and kicked it. He smiled sinisterly at Flash and continued blasting. Flash felt his blood boil at the sight. This was too much! He took out his knife and ran toward the pirate, dodging deadly laser bolts. He tackled him, and knocked the gun out of his hand. Pinned to the ground, the pirate could do nothing as Flash raised his knife and sunk the blade into his chest. There was a sudden burst of blood and then it was all over. Eventually, the Brigade managed to take out the pirates, and destroy the camp, with help from the 212. Weary, but triumphant, the men made it back to their base with another sucessful mission. Flash peared at his blasters. Those blasters had killed hundreds of people of all types. This is dark times Flash thought as he layed back on his bunk, trying to sleep. But Flash knew one thing, he would never forget those pirates. And he would never forget Resh. 'Attack Of The Reckless' Flash was Laying on his bunk trying to get some shut eye after the terrible events the day before resulting in the death of his close friend Resh, when he suddenly heard something outside. It sounded like some sort of ship, he sat up and grabbed his blaster not knowing what to expect. He walked out of his room into the darkness, the soldier looked but could not see anything through the darkness. Suddenly torpedos rainied down from the sky and blasted one of the shelters next to him, fire caught it, then Flash remembered who was in that room. Burner. He ran to the shelter frantic, he knew he had to act fast, he kicked t he door, and it came down in a blazing flame of fire. He ran toward Burner's bunk, before reaching it he saw that the strong commander had tried to make it to the door but had failed about half way. Flash grabbed Burner and put him over his shoulder, he turned and started for the door. They didn't make it. Suddenly the ceiling gave way Flash ducked but it was no use, it was too late. it crashed on their heads Flash fell to the ground, but quickly managed to get up, seeing the the flames around him. The whole place was now filled with flames. Coughing, Flash put Burner on his shoulder again. This time they made it out. Flash was horrified to see that almost the entire base was in flames! The men were running away from their burned shelters. But this led them into more danger! The bombers were still at it, no dout they were Separatists. Flash ran to a safe place in the wood to put the commander down. Flash was nervous, he had no med suplies. Then Burner suddenly started to cough, he was concious! Flash nelt down beside him, slowly his eyes started to open. Flash knew that he had to get a medic but he didn't want to leave Burner. Burner seemed to know exactly what Flash was thinking. " Go." Burner said quietly. Flash slowly got up and started for the the burned base. It was the only way. 'Counter Attack ' Flash jumped high in the air, to avoid a huge explosion from one of the torpedos only yards from him, he fell into a summersault and landed safely. They due continued to run until they reached the woods. Medical officer Joe Skyrim, was the Brigade's head med man. You coud never find a better medic. Luckily, Flash had spotted him. Joe went to work immediatly. Flash knew here, was not where he had to be. He took off out of the wood into the heart of the battle. Warrior and Marn spotted Flash and joined him. Flash ran for the armory, and took out a rocket longer. He ran back and nelt down, then he loaded the fuel socket to 68% and aimed for the TRI fighters circling over head. He shot, sending him backward from the jolt of energy. The bolt of laser shot through the air and landed on the fuel tank of one of the TRI fighters. It came down in a ball of smoke and crashed near the edge of the base. Flash knew that he could only shoot 4 times from a rocket longer, so he couldn't miss. He shot at another, sending it down. Then another and another! Finally he had shot down all the TRI fighters. But this was only the beginning.. suddenly more TRI fig hters and vulture droids rained down. Then Flash saw it. Above all the advancing droid fighters, high in the sky was a huge Separatist war ship! The TRI fighters and Vulture droids acted fast. They shot down a good ammount of men. Now only 16 men remained, Flash contacted Captain Rex and the 501st which were at their base on the nearby planet of Calabary. The 501st said they would move out immediatly. Flash knew now that nothing would work, the ship would just keep sending out more reinforcements. They had to destroy the ship. Flash then decided that he would take Warrior, Marn, Gavyn, and half of their pilots in Rancor Squadron, to the skys, to ambush the huge ship. Flash got in his starfighter and led the men toward the war ship. Soon they came in sight of the it. Flash led Red 3, 2, 6, 9, and 5 straight toward the ship, enemy fighters shot many pilots down, but Flash still remained. Suddenly turents shot at him, full power. One of the batteries landed a lucky shot on his starbord engien and he sailed straight into the huge ship. 'Moving On' Flash pulled as hard as he could on the extension control, but he couldn't stop it. He passed through the sheild and crashed in the hangar of the ship, shredding many droids in his rough landing. Flash coughed and started to open the cockpit. But it wouldn't budge. He pushed and pushed but it would not open. He took out his blaster and shot countless times at it but it just wouldn't open. Suddenly Super battle droids made their way toward his ship, blasters at the ready. Then Flash knew what to do. He took out his knife and stuck it into the top of the cockpit. Although the knife was small, Flash was able to cut a hole into the top. Then he kicked it, and jumped out. Immediately, the droids advanced. Flash shot his blaster at the droids. He was a good shot and took the droids out with ease. He took a key card from one of the droid commander's utility belt, and ran to the door. "Profile confirmed, Separatist soldier: 188-19. Openning hangar door." ''The computer said, as the door opened. Flash ran down the halls, checking his VID map every once and a while to check if he was still going the right way. Suddenly a droid commando stepped in front of him and shot a deadly bolt of laser at Flash. He quickly moved out of the way and shot his ARC 1 pistols at the droid in one quick movement. The droid fell to the ground, smoke coming from its chest plate. Suddenly an alarm sounded and in less than a minute, 4 Droidekas entered the room. Flash shot the droids several times, but it was no use, he couldn't beat their sheilds. Then Flash remembered his training. He pulled out a grenade and rolled it toward one of the droids. The small object passed through the sheild, Flash ran as fast as he could away from the droid, blaster bolts following him. Suddenly a huge explosion sounded behind Flash, he jumped and landed safely. Then he had an idea.. Flash took out all his grenades that he had and ran for the door. He through the small explosives into the small hall and shut both doors, blocking the droid's escape. Flash quickly ran a safe distance from the door. Flash heard the confused droids beeping to each other before the explosion. Flash walked to the door and opened it with the key card. He jumped over the flames and continued on. He noticed that no one was firing a the ship, so they knew that he was on it. He finally made it to the control shaft. Flash took out some E2 charges and through them into the shaft. Then he ran as fast as he could down the halls he ran and ran and ran never stopping. He only had 3 minutes. He headed toward the ship's Emergancy Exit room and entered it, he ran toward an escape pod and got in. He activated it, and sent it off the ship and down to the ground. Suddenly Flash heard a HUGE explosion behind him, Flash smiled, and sighed of relief. Flash's escape pod landed in the deeper sectors of the woods. Flash made his way back to the base to see the 501st and what was left of the men firing the rocket launchers at the droid fighters, Flash joined them and together they destroyed them. They were triumphent but not without a cost. The Brigade lost almost 3/4 of their men in the battle. Flash felt an emtyness inside him. Everything was gone. Gone. The Hyena recruited many more men, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same. But Flash knew that he had to be strong, and that he had to move on, he had to leave the past behind, and concentrate on what he had left. Flash looked around the burned base. They would have to make a new base, in a new system. It was a new starting place, and it was a new life for Flash. 'Heros of Ryloth' 1 month after the attack and destruction of the Hyena Brigade's base, the men finally finished the job of building a new base, on the distant moon of Endor. Flash was bringing some little things that had been saved from the fire: his blaster, VID map, tools, and his microbinoculars into his small shelter. Suddenly he was called into the War room. There, he saw Wwarrior, Marn, Castor, and Burner, all standing close to the computer terminal. Flash walked over to it and stared at the screen. This could only mean one thing, a mission. Later that day, as Flash was going over the mission plans, he felt excitement building. They hadn't been on the frontlines for a month! They gun ships slowly excuted the landing cycle, and Flash glanced at Castor, he nodded. ''This was it. All 4 gun ships landed close to the advancing droids on Ryloth. The Brigade's men ran out of the gun ships and toward the droids. All the men knew exactly what to do. As they approached the enemy army, Flash threw some grenades at the droids. The men took cover. A large explosion sounded, and the men ran out under the protective cloud of smoke. Blaster bolts sailed through the air, suddenly Burner spotted a shield protecting the droid soldiers. Then the commander realized that the men that were fighting next to him were now laying face down in te mud. Burner turned, and shot his blaster at the advancing droid troopes, but it was no use. They couldn't beat the shield. At last the Brigade was forced to fall back. As the men retreated, Flash suddenly saw a small gap in the shield, on one side. A flaw, probably caused by a careless droid. Flash ran toward the shield. Castor: " Flash! " Marn: " Flash, Nooo! " Warrior: " Flash, it's too late! " Burner: Come on, Flash! there's too many! " Flash: " I have to do this, it's my duty. " Burner: " Let's give him some back up, Go! Go! Go! " Flash reached the shield, and went to work. The gap was just big enough for him to squeeze through. He pushed and pushed with all his strength he had, until he was at last behind the shield. This time he could at least do something to hurt the droids. Flash suddenly spotted something next to the drop ship that was unloading droids. It was.. a shield generator! He ran to it, dodging the droid's fire. Flash planted 4 charges on it and ran for safety. He was just at the gap, when a droid commando shot a bolt of laser into his leg. Flash winced, and fell to the ground. Burner immediately ran to the gap, and tried to get through, but it was no use. Burner stretched out his hand which was big enough to fit through the gap. Flash grabbed hold of it, and Burner started to pull him up. Suddenly a super battle droid hit their arms, and Burner was forced to pull it back. Then the droid aimed it's blaster at Flash and loaded. Then a huge explosion sounded, and the droid turned. Flash smiled. Burner ran to Flash, and stretched out his hand. Flash grabbed it and Burner pulled him up, and through the gap. He was out! Then the redish glow started to fade, and the shield disappered. Then men quickly destroyed what was left of the droids. Back at their base, the men celobrated, Ryloth was the Republic's. For now... 'Conflict' Shortly after the battle of Ryloth, the Brigade was sent to Maridan. The droids were overwelming the republics forces. The Brigade's job, was to find out a way to stop the droids from continuing the invasion. The men moved out immediately. Turrents destroyed most of the battle droids coming from the East, but most other sectors were not secure. The Brigade made it to a Separatist drop ship in sector 6. "Now!" Burner said, as they ran for the ship. They opened the door, to find the place very small and crowded. They walked down tbe narrrow halls, always alert, although they knew most of the droids had already been unloaded. Suddenly Flash saw something. It was some tipe of circular device on the wall. He stepped toward it, and starred at the odd looking device. "Careful." Josh said. Suddenly 2 skinny arms came from the device and grabbed hold of Flash's head! The arms pulled Flash's head straight toward the center, or eye, of the device. "Flash!" Yelled Convoy. The men shot their blasters at it, but the lasers couldn't penetrate it. Josh grabbed Flash's arm, but Josh quickly pulled it backto see horrible burns on his hand. Suddenly light emitted from the eye of the device. The light went straight through Flash's head! He screamed out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. The light continued to emitt, and the arms continued to hold him securely. Then, abruptly, the light disappeared, and the arms went back into the device. Flash collapsesed to the ground. "Flash!" Yelled Warrior. They rna to Flash. "Are you alright?" Burner asked. "Yeah I think so. "Um.. did I ever catch your name sir?" Flash questioned. The men's eyes widened. "Flash, are you feeling okay?" Convoy asked. "Flash? Who's Flash?" Flash asked. "It's your name Flash!" Warrior said, a not of concern in his voice. "What? No, my name is- Then Flash stopped. Well, its- I... I can't remember!" He said. The men looked at each other. Flash's mind had been erased. 'Sinister Influence' Comming soon Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Commander Category:Army Of Umbara Category:Arc Troopers Category:Clone troopers